Compter sur toi
by Moira-chan
Summary: Seto tombe malade, et Mokuba est bien décidé à prendre le relai.


**Titre :** Compter sur toi  
 **Genres :** Un truc familial, fluff  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Seto et Mokuba Kaiba  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Résumé :** Seto tombe malade, et Mokuba est bien décidé à prendre le relai.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Salut, nouveau fandom ! Enfin, "nouveau", c'est vite dit... Je suis fan de Yu-Gi-Oh depuis plus de dix ans, mais je n'ai eu l'occasion de me replonger dans cette magnifique série que récemment, lorsque j'ai (enfin) acheté les mangas. En conséquence de quoi, voici ma première fic sur ce fandom XD  
Pour cette fois, ce sera donc un petit (?) OS sur Seto et Mokuba ! Je précise qu'il ne s'agit **pas** d'inceste, juste d'une petite histoire toute simple sur la relation entre ces deux frères que j'adore. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Compter sur toi**

Ce matin-là, Mokuba s'éveilla bien tard, au rythme des flocons blancs qui rencontraient doucement le verre glacé des immenses fenêtres de sa chambre.  
Non sans un grognement qui se mua vite en soupir endormi, il laissa son esprit s'accrocher une seconde de plus aux bribes des rêves qu'il commençait à oublier, et bientôt tout songe fut remplacé par l'impression qu'il était temps de se lever ; mais c'était un dimanche, un dimanche où ses devoirs étaient d'ores et déjà terminés qui plus est, aussi personne ne viendrait l'embêter s'il choisissait de se prélasser encore un moment. Les yeux encore tout collés de sommeil, il s'efforça d'étirer ses deux petits bras, roula sur le ventre et fit la moue en éloignant de son visage les maintes mèches noires emmêlées qui y tombaient sans _aucune_ gêne. À sa droite, sur la table de chevet, brillaient les chiffres verts de son réveille-matin, et leur reflet faisait scintiller le plastique noir de la console de jeu qu'il avait laissée à côté – l'espace d'un instant, il songea à l'attraper d'une main, et à prolonger de quelques heures le temps qu'il passerait allongé ici, bien au chaud dans ses draps qui sentaient bon et le protégeaient de l'hiver, mais... L'horloge digitale indiquait déjà plus de dix heures, et aux yeux de Mokuba ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : son grand frère était déjà debout depuis bien longtemps.

Tout d'un coup bien plus énergique, le plus jeune des frères Kaiba chassa les couvertures qui pesaient lourd sur son dos et sauta de son lit – et tant pis pour le froid qui l'assaillirait une fois hors des draps. D'accord, c'était dimanche, et d'accord, ses devoirs étaient faits, mais Seto se levait tôt tous les jours pour mener d'une main de maître l'entreprise familiale, lui ; même à Noël, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas l'école, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait pas l'école en fait, alors ce n'était pas en traînassant au lit jusqu'à midi que Mokuba se montrerait digne de son aîné. Et rien ne le dégoûtait plus que l'idée qu'il pourrait faire honte à celui dont il était le plus fier sur la terre entière.

Rapidement, il vérifia que son pendentif le plus précieux se trouvait bien à son cou, et jeta un regard hésitant à la console de jeu qu'il faillit emporter avec lui – il s'en retint, cependant. Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça ; et Seto ne jouait pas à la console en prenant son petit-déjeuner, lui...  
L'air décidé, Mokuba ferma les yeux, frotta ses paupières une dernière fois, et sortit de sa chambre une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Monsieur Mokuba ! L'accueillit la douce voix de la gouvernante sitôt qu'il eut mis un pied dans le couloir. Vous êtes réveillé ? Avez-vous bien dormi ? Toutes mes excuses, votre petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt- »

Elle se tut à l'instant où elle remarqua que le plus jeune de ses maîtres fronçait les sourcils et prit tout de suite un air des plus inquiets, mais le garçon dissipa ses craintes d'un geste de la main. Tout allait bien, il n'était juste pas encore... enfin, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'assaille de questions dès son réveil, c'était tout. Mais il était réveillé, hein, très bien réveillé même, et c'était un peu vexant que ses domestiques n'aient pas été en mesure de prévoir qu'il se lèverait avant onze heures un dimanche matin ; son frère ne leur en aurait pas tenu rigueur, cela dit, aussi il se contenta de croiser les bras par-dessus son pyjama bleu et blanc.

« Préparez-le maintenant, alors, ordonna-t-il simplement.  
– Bien entendu, monsieur. Tout sera prêt dans quelques minutes. »

Après quoi, la domestique s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, et se hâta en direction de la cuisine. Mokuba, lui, prit son temps (Seto ne courait jamais, après tout, même lorsqu'il était en retard, et d'ailleurs il n'était jamais en retard) et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle à manger, où un majordome l'invita à s'installer et lui tint compagnie jusqu'à ce que son petit-déjeuner lui soit servi.  
Entre deux bouchées d'une tartine dont il redoublait d'efforts pour ne faire tomber la confiture ni sur son pyjama ni même sur ses doigts, le plus jeune des Kaiba examina la pièce d'un regard un peu fatigué, un peu curieux. Son grand frère ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, évidemment – il n'y avait que lui et le majordome à ses côtés, prêt à débarrasser son assiette sitôt qu'il aurait terminé.

« Je suppose que mon frère est réveillé depuis longtemps, commenta le jeune garçon en constatant avec un effroi contenu que ses longs cheveux avaient manqué de rencontrer son petit-déjeuner.  
– Oui, monsieur, répondit calmement le domestique. Maître Kaiba se trouve dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures déjà. »

Mokuba acquiesça vivement. Comme il l'imaginait, son aîné s'était levé bien avant lui et s'était immédiatement mis au travail... Contrairement à lui. Non sans un léger soupir, le cadet de la fratrie attrapa son verre et avala ce qu'il lui restait de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, en faisant bien attention à ne pas s'étrangler avec la pulpe. Il le savait depuis longtemps, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais chaque jour ne faisait que lui prouver davantage que Seto était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, une personne admirable – toujours consciencieux, toujours efficace, toujours motivé, perfectionniste, compétent, intelligent... Toujours ce que Mokuba n'était pas, ou du moins, tout ce qu'il peinait incroyablement à être. Toujours celui qui faisait tout, qui réussissait tout, qui les faisait vivre tous les deux avec leurs domestiques, dans ce manoir luxueux, et à côté de lui Mokuba ne servait pas à grand-chose ; il allait à l'école, bien sûr, et il aidait Seto dès qu'il le pouvait, mais il avait bien conscience que son frère ne lui déléguait que des tâches mineures, et...  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soupirer à nouveau, les yeux rivés sur son assiette désormais vide, il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de la salle à manger, et l'aîné des frères Kaiba fit son entrée.

Immédiatement, le cadet releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire large, joyeux, tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui. Seto portait son long manteau blanc, comme toujours, et tendit la main pour effleurer sa crinière du bout des doigts, en un geste presque affectueux – son index frôla à peine une mèche noire et rebelle, et ce fut tout, mais Mokuba ne s'en plaignit pas. Ça lui suffisait ; rien que ça, et savoir que son frère ordonnait toujours qu'on le prévienne de son réveil, et son cœur explosait déjà de joie.

« Bonjour, grand frère ! Lança-t-il si énergiquement qu'il manqua bien de balancer sa chevelure noire dans les miettes de son assiette en se retournant.  
– Enfin réveillé », commenta laconiquement son aîné, l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

Mokuba fit la moue ; effectivement, il avait dormi beaucoup, ce matin, et il était le premier à se le reprocher, alors franchement, y'avait pas besoin d'insister, mais-  
Alors qu'il quittait rapidement la table, laissant au majordome la tâche de débarrasser ses couverts, il releva les yeux sur Seto et ce dernier porta la main à son visage dans un geste que le jeune garçon crut d'abord agacé, exaspéré même – puis, seulement, son grand frère soupira et ordonna au domestique de lui apporter un cachet, et Mokuba comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Seto ? Appela-t-il, toute trace d'irritation dans sa voix envolée au profit de l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
– Tout va bien, répondit sèchement l'autre garçon. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Sa voix était rauque, cependant, et il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà il était pris d'un quinte de toux – et à cette vision le sang de Mokuba ne fit qu'un tour.

« N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant ses petits poings à hauteur de son torse. Tu es malade, ça se voit à des kilomètres ! »

C'était absolument évident, maintenant qu'il y prêtait vraiment attention, et d'ailleurs il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt : le visage de son frère avait considérablement pâli, ses yeux peinaient à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit, sa gorge devait probablement le faire souffrir, et-  
Avant que le cadet de la fratrie n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus ou d'approfondir son diagnostic, le majordome réapparut dans la pièce aussi furtivement qu'il l'avait quittée et tendit au maître de maison le verre d'eau et le médicament qu'il avait demandés, et le plus jeune des deux garçons ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux effarés en entendant la réponse de son aîné.

« Ça suffit, Mokuba, commanda-t-il froidement, sans tousser cette fois. J'ai du travail, je ne laisserai pas un mal de tête entraver mes plans. »

Puis Seto ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, avala son médicament sans sourciller, et replaça le verre vide entre les mains de son employé avant de purement et simplement s'en aller.  
Sans un mot de plus.  
Abasourdi, contrarié, révolté même, Mokuba ne desserra ni les poings ni les dents jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière son frère se soit refermée ; alors, seulement, il autorisa les traits de son visage à se détendre un peu, mais l'histoire n'était pas réglée pour autant. C'était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça – non, vraiment, c'était un dimanche, en plein hiver, l'un de ces jours où les doux flocons recouvraient de blanc les routes à l'extérieur, et...

« Il va se tuer, s'il continue comme ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, la détresse plus qu'évidente dans sa voix comme son regard retombait sur le sol carrelé.  
– J'ai suggéré à Maître Kaiba de prendre du repos, s'autorisa à commenter le majordome, lui aussi quelque peu décontenancé, mais il a refusé. »

Aussitôt, Mokuba lui jeta un coup d'œil à la fois sceptique et agacé. Évidemment que son frère avait refusé – s'il rejetait ce conseil lorsque c'était son propre frère qui le lui donnait, il n'allait pas l'accepter venant d'un vulgaire domestique ! Le jeune maître des lieux n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ce genre de détails aujourd'hui, cependant, et ce peu importe à quel point l'audace de son domestique l'irritait ; il y avait plus grave.  
Seto était malade et, en tant que petit frère, en tant que seule et unique famille qu'il lui restait, c'était son devoir de tout mettre en œuvre pour que son frère ne se laisse pas succomber au surmenage dont il souffrait déjà bien trop.

« Appelle le médecin, lança-t-il donc au majordome, d'un seul coup bien plus déterminé qu'auparavant. Je vais aller parler à mon frère ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la salle à manger au pas de course – peu importait, pour une fois, le fait que Seto n'aurait jamais couru dans les couloirs, même en pareil cas.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait troqué son pyjama long et confortable contre une tenue plus adéquate, c'est-à-dire un jeans dans lequel il était à l'aise et un sweatshirt un peu grand dont les manches couvraient ses poignets jusqu'au milieu de ses paumes. Il prit encore la peine de (tenter de) discipliner un peu sa crinière sombre, rapidement, mais il abandonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que deux ou trois coups de brosse ne suffiraient pas à dompter ses indénombrables mèches rebelles – tant pis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, encore moins à ça.

Il ne courut pas, cette fois-ci, mais rejoignit à pas rapides le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le bureau de son aîné et s'arrêta devant la porte, l'air aussi décidé que possible. Tenir tête à Seto ne serait pas facile, et pour être franc il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix – il ne pouvait pas laisser ce bourreau de travail aggraver son état et se tuer à la tâche.

« Grand frère ! Appela-t-il alors, tâchant tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa voix de vaciller, tandis qu'il frappait à la porte. J'entre ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il appuya sur la poignée et s'autorisa à pénétrer dans l'espace de travail du président de KaibaCorp. Comme il s'y attendait, le maître des lieux était assis à son bureau et, lorsqu'il lui intima de se taire d'un signe de le la main, Mokuba se rendit compte qu'il parlait au téléphone – enfin, parlait...  
Le dos droit dans sa large chaise en cuir noir, Seto acquiesça d'un son plus proche du grognement que du oui ou du non, et s'efforça de retenir une quinte de toux. Sans bruit, pour ne pas le déranger, mais le cœur serré à l'idée que son aîné travaillait dans ces conditions, le plus jeune des Kaiba referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança sagement jusqu'au canapé au centre de la pièce. Puis, il attendit que son frère repose le combiné sur son socle et relève sur lui deux yeux hagards pour, enfin, lui adresser la parole.

« Mon frère..., commença-t-il, un peu hésitant malgré tout. Tu devrais faire une pause, tu crois pas ? »

En face de lui, Seto parut considérer l'idée et porta une main à son visage, le temps de pincer l'arête de son nez, comme deux doigts frottaient ses paupières closes.

« J'ai du travail, finit-il tout de même par trancher, la voix plus enrouée encore qu'auparavant. Ne me dérange pas.  
– Mais, Seto-  
– Je me reposerai lorsque j'aurai terminé. »

Cette dernière phrase n'avait pour but que de rassurer Mokuba, et une douce chaleur envahit la poitrine du jeune garçon lorsqu'il le comprit ; ce n'était pas assez, cela dit, et il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec assurance.

« Entrez ! Dit alors le cadet des deux frères, sans réfléchir.  
– Monsieur Kaiba, fit aussitôt la voix du médecin de famille comme il pénétrait dans la pièce, mallette à la main. Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, nous ferons vite. Pouvez-vous prendre place sur le canapé ? »

À son bureau, Seto fronça les sourcils, la surprise presque invisible à son visage mais carrément évidente dans son attitude pour quiconque le connaissait assez bien.

« Quoi ? S'enquit-il, le ton dur, avant de lancer un regard accusateur à son frère cadet qui lui sourit malicieusement, satisfait.  
– Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, poursuivit le praticien, imperturbable – et probablement habitué à subir les sautes d'humeur de Seto lorsqu'il était malade, à vrai dire. Quelques heures de plus à ce rythme et ce sera l'extinction de voix. Ressentez-vous des douleurs ? À la tête, par exemple ? »

Toujours immobile dans sa confortable chaise, le président de KaibaCorp resta silencieux quelques instants encore, comme s'il évaluait l'idée de quitter son bureau pour s'installer sur le canapé et subir les examens que préparait déjà le docteur ; Mokuba le fixait sans sourciller, cependant, et cela dut le convaincre car il ne tarda pas à se lever, non sans une moue passablement agacée toutefois.

« Dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il simplement en prenant place sur le sofa, les bras croisés au niveau du torse. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.  
– Il va peut-être vous falloir la prendre, répondit calmement le médecin, sa lampe de poche à la main. Ouvrez la bouche. »

Sous le regard attentif (et un peu rassuré, il fallait l'avouer) du cadet Kaiba, l'aîné s'exécuta à contrecœur. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il autorisa le docteur à l'examiner, sans pour autant décroiser les bras ni se défaire de son regard désapprobateur – et une batterie de tests plus tard, enfin, le médecin posa son stéthoscope.

« Très bien, maintenant cessez de me faire perdre mon temps et allez-vous-en, lança alors Seto avec dédain, comme il s'apprêtait à se lever sans laisser au docteur le temps ne serait-ce que d'annoncer son diagnostic.  
– Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur Kaiba, l'arrêta toutefois le professionnel, mais vous allez devoir vous reposer. Vous avez un peu de fièvre, et surtout une belle laryngite. »

À côté du canapé que son frère quittait déjà, Mokuba sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Une laryngite ? Ce n'était pas une maladie grave, bien sûr que non, et heureusement d'ailleurs, mais dans ces conditions, son frère n'allait pas pouvoir-

« Essayez d'éviter de parler pendant, disons, deux jours au minimum, poursuivit le médecin, avant de se plonger dans sa mallette ouverte sur la table basse. Je vais vous donner un sirop pour la gorge, prenez deux cuillères toutes les trois heures... Ah, et n'oubliez pas de boire suffisamment pour rester hydraté.  
– Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le regard de l'aîné Kaiba s'était fait assassin, mais le praticien ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde ; au lieu de ça, il sortit calmement une petite boîte de sa valisette, la posa sur la table basse, et rangea ses instruments avant de se relever pour quitter la pièce, non sans saluer le maître des lieux au passage. Le plus jeune des deux frères, lui, sentait cependant l'inquiétude le gagner de nouveau : d'accord, Seto allait juste devoir se taire pendant deux jours pour préserver sa voix... mais il connaissait son aîné, et il savait pertinemment que ce n'étaient pas les recommandations du docteur qui allaient l'empêcher de répondre au téléphone, de passer ses appels importants, et simplement de négliger sa santé pour se consacrer corps et âme à la présidence de l'entreprise familiale.

En tant que petit frère et vice-président de KaibaCorp, Mokuba ne pouvait définitivement _pas_ laisser faire ça.

« Attends, Seto ! S'écria-t-il donc, décidé, alors que son grand frère s'apprêtait à reprendre place dans son fauteuil en cuir. Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer !  
– Plus vite j'aurai terminé, plus vite j'irai m'allonger, répondit laconiquement l'autre garçon. Alors ne me dérange pas. »

Et pour appuyer sa décision, il attrapa d'une main le combiné du téléphone fixe, tandis qu'un doigt de l'autre se promenait sur le pavé tactile de son ordinateur portable – puis il tapa les quelques chiffres d'un numéro quelconque et, de l'épaule, maintint l'appareil contre son oreille pour que ses dix doigts puissent dès lors se consacrer entièrement à la rédaction de quelque rapport ou lettre officielle.  
En face de lui, son cadet fit la moue. Il savait bien que convaincre Seto de prendre un peu de repos n'allait pas être facile – son frère redoublait toujours d'efforts pour que son travail soit effectué à la perfection et dans les plus brefs délais, et c'était une qualité que le jeune garçon admirait d'ailleurs beaucoup, mais quand même... Il pouvait bien se permettre un congé de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il était malade ! Il avait déjà fait assez de sacrifices, après tout, et-

L'espace d'une seconde, mille images remontèrent en flèche à la mémoire de Mokuba ; des images d'il y a longtemps, presque oubliées, et pourtant gravées à jamais dans ses souvenirs, des images de son frère et de son air cruel, de Seto lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré Yugi, de l'époque où ils s'étaient éloignés et où seule KaibaCorp existait aux yeux de son aîné- Il fut pris d'un violent frisson. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse son frère bien-aimé se détruire à nouveau.

Tout à coup bien plus décidé, il leva les yeux sur Seto qui, justement, semblait avoir terminé son appel et reposait le combiné du téléphone à côté de son socle. Sans un regard pour son cadet, le maître des lieux se focalisait apparemment sur son ordinateur uniquement, et ses pupilles allaient de haut en bas comme il lisait le document à l'écran – c'était le moment. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Mokuba s'avança, marcha jusqu'au bureau, tendit la main, et s'empara du téléphone.

« Grand frère, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il alors. Va te reposer, je prends le relai.  
– Arrête, Mokuba. »

Le ton de Seto était calme et posé, presque doux, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, mais il y pointait comme une trace d'agacement et, l'espace d'un instant, le garçon fut presque pris de remords – presque. Mais c'était pour le bien de son frère, se répéta-t-il, et il aimait trop Seto pour reculer – pas là-dessus, pas cette fois. D'ailleurs, machinalement, le président de KaibaCorp tâcha bientôt d'attraper le téléphone ; et ce n'est que lorsque ses doigts ne le trouvèrent pas qu'enfin, enfin, il fut obligé de tourner la tête vers Mokuba.

« Mokuba, le téléphone, demanda-t-il simplement, en une requête qui ne se refusait pas.  
– Non. J'ai dit que je prenais le relai. »

Hors de question de laisser son grand frère continuer à enchaîner les appels alors que le médecin lui avait expressément conseillé de reposer sa voix ; et Mokuba était prêt à prendre en charge lui-même tout le travail du monde, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que Seto accepte enfin de s'allonger un peu.

« Mokuba, c'est ridicule. Je t'ai dit que je me reposerais après.  
– Et moi, je t'ai dit que je prenais le relai ! »

Tout en parlant, le plus jeune des Kaiba avait plaqué ses deux petites mains contre le combiné et le gardait contre son épaule, comme pour l'éloigner autant que possible du bureau où se trouvait son frère – et le ton qu'il venait d'employer dut bien surprendre son aîné, car il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. C'était une bonne chose, dans un sens ; c'était sa chance. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait enfin une chance de remporter le duel qu'ils se livraient, et il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à la saisir.

« Je t'en prie, grand frère, poursuivit-il donc sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réagir. Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! Tu fais toujours tout pour moi... J'ai envie de t'aider, moi aussi ! »

Il n'était pas certain que ses mots étaient très bien choisis, mais un étrange sentiment lui serrait la poitrine et il espérait de tout cœur que son regard serait assez implorant pour que Seto cède, il le fallait. Son aîné parut réfléchir, d'ailleurs, ce qui était une petite victoire en soi ; puis il croisa lentement les bras et soupira.

« Soit, finit-il par lâcher à mi-voix, avant de se lever. J'espère que tu te sens capable de t'occuper du téléphone. »

À ces mots, le visage de Mokuba s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux. Il avait gagné !

« Bien sûr ! S'écria-t-il – mais son regard s'assombrit sitôt qu'il s'aperçut que son frère s'apprêtait à prendre son ordinateur portable. Attends ! Tu peux aller te reposer, je m'occupe de tout ! »

Tout en parlant, il stoppa Seto en plaquant ses deux paumes sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, ce qui lui valut un regard des plus incrédules.

« J'ai des rapports à lire et un communiqué à taper, Mokuba. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour faire ça. »

Le jeune garçon lui rendit son coup d'œil blasé – Seto était dur en affaire, définitivement. Heureusement, il en fallait plus pour avoir raison de l'ingéniosité du cadet Kaiba, surtout maintenant que la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à obtenir l'accord de son frère décuplait ses capacités ; aussi il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde, peut-être deux, pour ouvrir un tiroir du bureau et en sortir une tablette tactile ainsi qu'un calepin et un stylo bille.

« Tu n'as qu'à télécharger tes rapports là-dessus, et écrire ton communiqué sur une feuille, proposa-t-il en tendant le tout à son aîné. Je pourrai le retaper à l'ordi après ! Et comme ça, tu peux t'allonger un moment quand même. »

Pour être honnête, il aurait préféré que son frère accepte de retourner se coucher et de dormir, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa fièvre soit passée – mais Seto n'accepterait jamais de ne pas travailler de toute la journée et, à ce stade, Mokuba était déjà satisfait de ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Sans rien demander de plus, il s'assura donc que son aîné retirait bien son long manteau pour s'allonger sur le canapé, insista pour qu'il prenne d'ores et déjà une cuillère du sirop laissé par le médecin, et s'installa ensuite dans le confortable fauteuil de la pièce (dont il dut d'ailleurs régler la hauteur de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir par-dessus le bureau).

« Regarde le planning, c'est dans les documents ouverts, lui lança Seto, la voix toujours enrouée et un peu lasse.  
– Compris ! »

En un instant, Mokuba perdit son sourire satisfait pour une expression bien plus sérieuse. Effectivement, son frère avait planifié toutes ses tâches de la journée, et la clarté du document n'étonnait pas le garçon ; c'était son frère, après tout, son organisation était parfaite à la seconde près, c'était évident. Dès lors, il lui fut donc facile d'appeler le partenaire qui leur devait encore un contrat signé, ou l'entreprise dont les délais de production n'étaient pas au goût du président de KaibaCorp – et à chaque fois, Seto explicitait pour lui le problème résumé en deux mots sur le planning, mais bientôt les yeux de Mokuba s'habituèrent aux abréviations à l'écran et il n'eut plus besoin qu'on lui explique quoi que ce soit. Le combiné coincé contre l'oreille, il informait naturellement ses interlocuteurs que Seto Kaiba n'était pas disponible pour le moment, puisqu'il souffrait d'une extinction de voix, et qu'ils avaient affaire au vice-président de l'entreprise – sa voix était aiguë et enfantine, mais suffisamment sûre et imposante pour inspirer confiance, et à l'autre bout du fil on acceptait d'interagir avec lui comme on l'aurait fait avec son frère.

De temps en temps, il levait les yeux de l'ordinateur pour jeter un coup d'œil à son frère et le trouvait allongé sur le canapé, un genou replié, l'attention rivée sur l'écran de sa tablette tactile où défilait un texte en toutes petites lettres – puis il posait la tablette, attrapait le stylo, prenait quelques notes sur une page du carnet et répétait son petit manège.

Aux alentours de midi, une domestique frappa à la porte du bureau et ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Mokuba à la place de son maître ; mais Seto la fit taire d'un geste de la main et ordonna qu'on leur apporte le déjeuner ici. Le cadet des deux frères mangea en vitesse tout en tapant un e-mail (et profita de l'excuse qu'il avait du travail pour ne pas manger les carottes dans son assiette) – son aîné, quant à lui, ne se força pas à avaler plus que sa faim limitée ne le lui permettait, et bientôt la gouvernante vient récupérer leurs couverts.

« Ah ! S'exclama Mokuba au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'entre deux téléphones il se rendit compte que l'heure approchait du milieu d'après-midi. Grand frère, il faut prendre ton sirop ! »

Toujours allongé sur le canapé, Seto ne fit pas l'effort de tourner la tête vers lui mais se redressa péniblement, et posa son carnet sur la table basse.

« Je vais le faire, dit-il à voix basse, probablement car sa gorge le faisait encore souffrir.  
– Comment tu te sens ? Demanda son cadet, toujours un peu inquiet.  
– Mieux. »

Il se tut le temps d'avaler son médicament, puis reprit :

« J'ai terminé le communiqué. »

Il se leva ensuite, attrapant son calepin au passage, et marcha jusqu'au bureau pour le tendre à son petit frère, qui le gratifia d'un joli sourire admiratif.

« C'est super, grand frère ! Je vais le retaper tout de suite ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il ouvrit le bloc-notes à la première page recouverte de l'écriture fine et précise de Seto, avant de concentrer toute son attention sur les notes qu'il lui fallait dès à présent mettre au propre.

* * *

Quelques minutes – ou étaient-ce des heures ? – plus tard, Mokuba cessa de taper au clavier et se redressa dans le fauteuil de cuir confortable.  
Il avait terminé.  
Sans relâcher son attention pour autant, il prit encore le temps de relire attentivement son travail et de s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien enregistré ; puis, seulement, il s'accorda l'autorisation de soupirer et s'étira, non sans une plainte à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le bâillement. Il avait un peu mal partout, à dire vrai – mais il était satisfait, et fier de lui, vraiment. Par la fenêtre du bureau, il pouvait s'apercevoir que le soleil avait décliné à l'horizon, et maintenant la nuit tombait, mais il avait terminé, et un nouveau coup d'œil au planning de Seto le lui confirma : tout était fait.

Dans un regain d'énergie que lui apportait la satisfaction du travail accompli, il lança l'impression du communiqué et sauta à terre. L'imprimante, sur une table non loin du bureau, lui délivra le précieux document quelques instants plus tard, et c'est en souriant qu'il s'en empara à deux mains pour l'amener à son frère.

« Grand frère ! Lança-t-il en vérifiant que l'impression s'était bien faite. J'ai terminé ! »

Seto n'avait plus qu'à le relire, et si tout était correct (mais tout l'était ; Mokuba n'avait fait aucune faute en recopiant, il en était certain, le contraire serait indigne de son frère bien-aimé), il ne resterait plus qu'à l'envoyer à tous leurs employés concernés – après quoi, tout le travail de la journée serait effectué, et ils pourraient se repo-  
A mi-chemin entre le bureau et le canapé, le cadet des Kaiba s'arrêta net et écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés.

Ça alors... Il avait de la peine à y croire, et il cligna des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais c'était bel et bien vrai : Seto Kaiba, président de l'entreprise familiale, son grand frère adoré, était allongé sur le canapé les yeux fermés et- Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement, régulièrement, et il dormait.  
C'était étonnant, parce que Mokuba ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de se laisser aller à s'assoupir pendant qu'il travaillait ; mais en même temps c'était logique, il était malade, et... Non sans un sourire amusé, le plus jeune des deux garçons s'approcha de l'autre et posa le communiqué imprimé sur la table basse. Puis, seulement, il se pencha sur son frère et attrapa à deux mains la tablette tactile qu'il avait gardée contre lui – il en éteignit l'écran et la plaça délicatement à côté de la feuille de papier.

Pauvre Seto, tout de même, songea-t-il. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son frère dormait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, et c'était qu'il en avait bien besoin. Alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, il marcha jusqu'à une armoire dans laquelle il fouilla quelques instants, en ressortit la couverture que son aîné lui prêtait souvent lorsqu'il passait du temps ici, dans son bureau, et la déplia pour aller en recouvrir son grand frère.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

Surpris, Mokuba sursauta et faillit lâcher la couverture qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de placer avec précaution et délicatesse, sans faire trop de bruit – même si c'était inutile, apparemment, puisque Seto venait de se réveiller.

« Grand frère ! S'exclama-t-il, tandis que l'interpellé posait une main sur la couverture pour l'inciter à la reposer. Pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller... »

Le maître des lieux ne répondit pas, mais lui signifia d'un signe de la main qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur ; puis il porta deux doigts à son visage et frotta légèrement ses yeux encore collés des sables du sommeil. Mokuba, quant à lui, se laissa tomber à genoux, histoire de ne plus avoir à regarder son frère de haut.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il, sincère.  
– Oui. »

Seto prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser et parut peser ses mots.

« C'est... »

Il étouffa une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« En partie grâce à toi. Merci. »

Il accompagna ses quelques mots d'un infime sourire, et Mokuba sentit son cœur se réchauffer d'une chaleur que seul Seto savait y réveiller – et son frère tendit la main, et son frère posa cinq doigts dans sa chevelure aux mèches noires toutes emmêlées, alors il n'hésita plus à se jeter dans les bras de son aîné qui le serra doucement contre lui-

« Je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, grand frère !  
– Je le sais déjà. »

* * *

En fait, s'il y a un truc que j'adore dans cette série, c'est bien les relations entre les différents frères et sœurs - je parle des Kaiba, bien sûr, mais aussi de Joey et de sa petite sœur, ou du trio Ishtar... Ils s'adorent tous tellement fort, c'est adorable ;_; (En plus Mokuba est trop chou /bam/)

Bref ! Même si cet OS n'est pas transcendant, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop OOC et qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai encore pleein de trucs à écrire et à publier sur à peu près tous les personnages de ce fandom, donc je vous dis à bientôt :)


End file.
